


Winter Castanets

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: Merry - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Visual Kei - Fandom, メリー
Genre: F/M, Soft Yuu, Winter Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Yuu and his lover finally get reunited on a cold winter day, right before Christmas. The fic includes fluffy Kiitan and equally fluffy and of Yuu.
Relationships: Kiitan, Yuu (Merry)/OC, Yuu (Merry)/Original Female Character, Yuu (Merry)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Winter Castanets

_「何で雪を待ってるんだろう_ _?_ _寒いの嫌なのに_

_はしゃぎ回る人達背になぜか今日も切なかった。」_

MERRY - 冬のカスタネット (Winter Castanets)

“Why are you waiting for winter to come? You hate being cold.”

Yuu sighed as a reply. He looked over the window that he was leaning his head on as he was sitting on of the stiff chairs available in the dressing room. His make-up and hair were done, and his band was doing the final touches before they could start the concert that night.

It was a cold evening in December; the weather made the sky look very gloomy and dark and yet no snow was coming out of those grey clouds. Yuu sighed loudly again.

“Why is it not snowing? It’s December, dammit.” he mumbled to himself as he gently hit his head against the transparent glass.

She promised him that they will meet again when it would snow that year. It had been about a year since that promise was made. The weather was not going to grant him his wish.

He glanced at the phone he had been holding on his thighs. He picked it up and unlocked the screen, to see a photo of the two of them and Kiitan set as the background. He smiled, one corner of his mouth going upwards, lifting his round cheek.

He missed her so much. He could not wait for the day when he would hold her in his arms again and feel her hair tickle his face.

“Yuu, come up. The live is about to start.”

He snapped out of his thoughts and rose from the chair. He put his phone in one of the pockets of his pants and walked outside of the dressing room.

As the performance started, Yuu tried to brush away the sad thoughts of his head and concentrate on the music that he loved so much.

He forgot that there was one song in the setlist that night that she loved a lot. As he was playing the guitar, his eyes turned emotionless and cold. He looked somewhere above the crowd as he continued to tug on the strings of the guitar. Yuu’s eyes looked so sad, yet with a hint of anger and disappointment. His big shiny eyes looked lifeless. But from afar, he looked as if he was feeling the atmosphere and was possessed by the gods of music. The fans were excited to witness such a cool Yuu. His brain went blank as he focused on playing the song.

Soon enough, the live on that night had finished.

They returned in the room and Yuu glanced outside the window. It was already dark. Yet no snow. He rolled his eyes and looked away. He turned his back to the window and decided to act unbothered for the rest of the day.

Everyone decided to go drinking to celebrate the live. Yuu thought that maybe a little drink would make him forget the sadness, at least for that night.

The izakaya was busy as usual, but for Yuu it seemed to quiet and sad. He could not enjoy the alcohol nor the food that they ordered. He excused himself for a bit and walked outside. It was cold. Christmas carols could be heard from the convenience store next to the restaurant.

“Ah, it’s almost Christmas.” he mumbled looking at the sky. He inhaled cold air and exhaled hot air that turned into fog. His cheeks were red, and his lips were dry.

Yuu was usually a cheerful person but, nothing was the same after she had left.

Yuu decided to go back inside and told everyone that he will go back home for the rest of the night. He came up with an excuse on the spot. Everyone was too tipsy to care or persuade him much, so he could escape.

He was walking to the train station nearby and his pace grew faster with each second.

He ran through the gates and hopped in the first train that was about to leave from the platform.

When he reached the destination, he sprinted out of the train. He was outside.

Maybe Kiitan was lonely without him, he should get back home, Yuu thought as he was trying to find a reason for why he was running.

He reached the street where he lived on and slowed down his feet. He walked along the road and ended up in front of his block of flats. He sighed before stepping inside. As he walked in the building, he felt and heard someone approach him. He turned around and stopped his train of thought. She was running to him dragging along a big suitcase.

She, the reason why he could not compose anything else than love songs, was there in front of him, after all that time.

He almost dropped the guitar that he was carrying on his back.

“Yuu!” she exclaimed as she stopped in front of him. “I’m home!”

He blinked aggressively before looking at her from head to toe.

He smiled. One of the most genuine smiles that he could have formed all year with his lips.

“You’re back!” he said as his hands touched her shoulders. She stepped in to pull him in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, as the suitcase that she was holding made a loud noise as it fell on the ground.

After they hugged, Yuu’s mind had calmed down enough to start thinking.

He let her go to look in her eyes.

“How did you come back so quickly?”

“Well, my job finished earlier than I had planned, so I decided to book my flight back a bit earlier. I didn’t tell you because I wanted to surprise you. It worked.” she laughed.

Yuu looked at her before letting out a very loud sigh. He did not know if he was supposed to be angry or happy anymore. He had been so sulky these past months as if the world were ending. He could only pull her in a warm hug again as his fingers tangled in her soft hair. He could feel her body shaking and knew she was crying.

“How is Kiitan? Did she miss me?” she asked following Yuu to their flat. He was leading the way inside the house as he was carrying her luggage.

“Oh, she got rounder lately. I am sure she will be happy to see you again. Though, I think she is sleeping at this hour.” He commented as he unlocked the door.

He settled the luggage and his guitar case on the ground before he turned around to meet her face. He opened his arms and let her cuddle against him. She lifted her head up and he leaned in to kiss her lips. He tightened the grips around her waist as his lips were dancing with hers, making both red in the face.

“I missed you a lot.” Yuu whispered as his head was buried in the crook of her neck. His lips started leaving small kisses on the exposed skin making her feel ticklish.

“I missed you too a lot. I wanted to spend Christmas with you this year again.” She confessed making his cheeks turn red again. He hid his face in her hair, mumbling a “Thank you.”

He gently pulled his head out of her hair and noticed something unusual happening outside from the windows. 

Big white drops were falling from the sky, to cover the dark and muddy ground. It was snowing. Yuu smiled as his big eyes watched the scene unfolding outside. He was happy.


End file.
